


Not Enough

by Kandikitty13



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandikitty13/pseuds/Kandikitty13
Summary: They thought it was over, then Shallow Grove happened. They thought it was over then Kieran was murdered. There is another killer, one who seems dead set on Audrey this time. But through the blood shed maybe something good can happen. Maybe something beautiful can grow.





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on Fanfic on my account Kandikitty

It had been a week since the whole Shallow Grove incident, a week in which Brooke had taken to not being completely sober. Last night she had thrown another house party, she wasn't exactly sure who showed and who didn't, nor did she know who she was sleeping next to currently. She tried not to move knowing that too much motion would kick start her hangover- instead she tried to piece together something to give her a clue about who she was with. They were much too soft and small to be Stavo that was for sure. She smelt... Axe deodorant which seemed oddly familiar. The body twitched slightly as her companion started to wake, their arm under her head tried to move but stopped suddenly.

"Oh shit."

Now that was a voice Brooke knew. Well this was a first. She squeezed their waist a little tighter keeping them in place. "Just hush would you, I'm not ready to face reality."

The body relaxed scooting closer this time, absently playing with blonde hair. "So is that a No to talking about this?"

"How about later? After this hangover has passed." Brooke was more aware now and felt skin against skin, yup there were no clothes to be felt anywhere. How drunk did she get?

"I don't think that is going to be anytime soon considering the week you've had." The chuckle vibrated through Brookes body bringing a smile to her lips.

"You're one to talk, I think you kept up with me drink for drink last night."

"What else was I supposed to do? You kept flirting with me, I'm awkward and alcohol helps with that."

"Hey you flirted back!" Brooke defended but winced at her own raised voice.

"Let me get you some water and something for your head."

Brooke huffed but moved just enough for her friend to move out from under her, instantly missing the contact. She opened her eyes, watching as Audrey slipped her boxers on and looked for her shirt. "Just use my robe, I think your shirt...is down stairs." she laughed lightly as a memory of herself pulling at any and all clothing her hands came in touch with as they came up the stairs flashed in her head.

"You better hope no one else stayed the night Maddox." Audrey warned tying the pink silk around herself.

"Or what Jensen?" Brooke smirked watching her leave the room. She spread her arms out stretching her sore muscles. Never having woken up with just a girl in her bed before, it was a shock to say the least. Even more so since it was Audrey she found herself wrapped around as well as missing the warmth she had provided. She rubbed her eyes, the headache and nausea setting in full force now. As slow as possible she made her way into her bathroom, heaving up whatever would come out and dead set on showering.

"Brooke!?" Audrey whisper yelled while rummaging around the bedroom.

The tone was unmistakable, her body went cold and her mind went on overdrive. "Whose dead?" It was an instinct she wished didn't exist.

"Us if we don't get the fuck out of here." Haphazardly dressed, the punk sat on the floor pulling her boots on. "Hurry up the others are down stairs scoping out the place. Noah and Stavo got a video sent to them this morning of the party." In a hushed worry the two sprinted down the stairs meeting Emma and the boys at the door. They all piled in Emma's car leaving everything else to be figured out later.

"So what's up?" Brooke asks from the front seat carefully applying her make up.

Noah and Stavo jump into a story about how they were pulling an all nighter when a video message came through about an hour before they came over. The sound was distorted and the video was just black at first but then who ever had it started moving showing some familiar faces, no one they really knew just seen around school. Then Stavo noticed it was Brookes house. The girls were on the couch, Brooke had her back against the arm and her legs thrown over Audrey, then the video paused. Red letters started flashing on screen reading "Never Have I Ever" then cut to black again.

"It could be nothing." Emma supplied but her hands were white from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

"We couldn't be sure." Noah added.

They claimed Noah's room as their base. Emma paced, Audrey and Brooke perched on the bed, while Stavo and Noah stared at the murder board. "Here I thought everything was going up hill." Noah shook his head.

"What, the attempts on our lives last week gave you that impression?" Emma snapped, biting her nails.

"Ease up Sidney, it's not his fault you had a crazy stalker." Stavo defended.

"Oh for Christ sake shut the hell up!" Audrey cursed pulling a pillow into her lap. "We've got bigger things to worry about then an already dead psycho like gee I don't know a really alive killer who was at Brookes house last night for starters!?"

"Technically he isn't a killer. No one is dead. So, all we have is a creepy video." Noah sighs spinning in his desk chair.

"No more parties." Emma, ever the voice of reason decides, looking at Brooke who rolls her eyes yet nods. "And just to be safe let's not be alone." Everyone agrees.

So they make a plan. Noah and Stavo will work out of the Grindhouse when Emma is working. Either the group or subset of them will see movies when Audrey is working. They won't be alone. As usual the universe has other ideas. That plan doesn't even get to go into action. Maggie is sick of Emma not being around and Howard thinks Audrey is hiding another girlfriend so they are both grounded. It's easier for the former to stay in touch with the group, Maggie just wants to spend time with her daughter. They watch movies, eat take away and hang out in the living room for the rest of the weekend. She's even able to respond in their group chat every hour or so to check in.

For Audrey it's different, Howard takes her phone and the door from her bedroom. She's able to tell Brooke this over messenger before he thinks to also shut off the internet. No one likes this development but there isn't much to do about it except wait it out. What could go wrong? Each of them had a list of just that but maybe this time nothing would go wrong. They could hope right? But that nagging sixth sense feeling, that surviving multiple murderers gave them, wouldn't let them rest. Something bad was going to happen.

It was at the theater. In place of the movie posters were posters of all of them. A Prom shot of Nina and Tyler, Rachael's school photo, Will and Jake together after a game, Zoe at the Lake, even Hayley and Eli are up there. Each poster had a red X slashed across it in red paint. On the doors with the same paint was "Never Have I Ever" with their photos.

Audrey's was circled.


End file.
